bendy_and_the_ink_machine_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Casper Crow
Background Description Casper is a crow-based cartoon character that was created during the days of Joey Drew Studios, and like most characters from there, is black and white with a big smile stretched out across his beak. He has large white pie-shaped eyes on his face which is entirely black with most of his body. His overall design is based off of Plague Doctors with a wide-brimmed leather hat and priest like cloth around his neck. He wears gloves with two buttons on them, similar to that of Bendy's. Unlike other cartoon characters, Casper does not wear any shoes and instead shows his long-white pointy feet. When the character was handed over to Dizzyworks after the rights to Bendy were sold off he went through a few design changes. These included adding yellow to his beak and feet to parallel that of a real crow and was given a new blue and purple design to his hat and garb. His pie shaped-eyes are now black and acts as pupils inside his new white eyes as well. In terms of size, in both iterations of the character Casper has always been potrayed as short and is even shorter then Bendy in their Dizzyworks incarnations. Personality In the early cartoons Casper was shown to be a bit of a lunatic with his hooting and hollering along with having many manic episodes. He is also shown to be a massive sadist as he enjoys creating and viewing the pain of the those around him even those he considers his close friends like Bendy and Boris. While a pretty crummy and sometimes mean friend, Casper did accompy Bendy and Boris in many toons and has often helped them in many odd jobs and schemes. He is also shown to have a massive rivalry with Bendy as he is jealous of him and believes he should be the star. When the rights to Bendy were passed off to Dizzyworks they would cut down on his sadist side and play more up his jealousy side making a much more conniving character. Along with these new changes to his personality, Dizzyworks would also make him much more a jokester like character to make up for his lack of sadism he had before. History Originally the plague doctor of death, Casper Crow has had some slight adjustments since his days at Joey Drew Studios. In order to censor his previous design, having a priest collar, Dizzyworks gave him a color palette of navy and purple instead of black and white as originally intended. His sick and twisted comedic outlook towards morbid methods, such as torture and pain, has also been censored by giving him a personality that still makes him a jokester, but is a fast-talking quick witted character, Kevin Wrote, Co-Founder of Dizzyworks, described his new personality as "...imagine if a doctor was a car salesman and trying to sell you a shot...". Casper still has an endless sense of humor and finds misfortune of others hilarious, but gets very mad and upset if he is the one being laughed at. Even though they are best friends, Bendy and Casper still quarrel over who is the brains of the outfit and constantly get into competitions to show up the other one. Casper is also selfish and tends to never share anything with anyone, but loves to take, this often gets him into most the trouble that arises in his cartoons. Casper's popularity would further increase when in the early 2000s Casper would get his own television show, along with Dagon Donkey, called "Casper & Dagon". Appearences List Cartoon Appearances *"The Best Medicine" *"Love Sick Devil" *"Starstruck Devil" *"Haywire Haircut" *"Clock Blockers" *"Hellfire Circus" *"Brain Drain" *"Hellfire Harmony" *"Run Like Hell" *"Mortician Mishaps" *"Sinful Symphony" *"Cold Wars" *"Daring Desperados" Trivia *Casper Crow's personality and appearence are based off of other famous cartoon birds such as Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, and Donald Duck *Casper Crow was originally going to be a Raven, but the yellow and black for the Dizzyworks desgined was more appealing. *Casper's name was actually decided during a short contest on DeviantArt by user "Poi-Rozen", other names submitted were "Plaguey", "Simon", "Caw", "Doctor Crowson", and "Clement". Gallery Category:Male Category:Cartoons